Hair and saliva are being proposed as alternatives to testing urine and blood for detecting drug use. The objectives of this project are to determine the effect of hair color and gender on the incorporation of codeine and ofloxacin into human hair, and to determine the saliva concentration of codeine. Thirty-seven subjects have been entered into the study. The analysis of ofloxacin in hair has been completed in thirty-five subjects. Subjects with black hair had the highest concentration of drug in the hair sampled, and patients with red hair had the lowest. Patients with blond or brown hair had intermediate values. These preliminary data suggest that there is an effect of hair color on the distribution of ofloxacin into hair. Additional volunteers with dark-colored hair are now being recruited, and ofloxacin concentration will be measured in plasma and hair of these subjects. Measures of codeine concentration in plasma, urine, hair, and saliva of all subjects enrolled is under way.